mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
See my first archive. Pikmin Wikia I just need to tell you that there are many pages on pikmin.wikia.com that need to be deleted. Since you are an admin on that wikia, I figured you could delete these pages/images. You can find them here. --Thenewguy34 23:30, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Well... whatever. Wattz was enjoying us go at it, Blitz will probably be pissed, and MG probably will wonder what happened to it. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I understand. And yes, sig's great. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:39, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, probably need to archive it. ;D Well spotlight would've been nice, but we need less stub articles. -__- That's why I put that note there on the community messages. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:47, April 4, 2012 (UTC) What are you talking about? There's a problem at SmashWikia? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol Wiki War. Well, that's sucks. You never make someone a sysop and crat just because they tell you they have "big plans". Stupidest move you can ever possibly make being a crat yourself. You have to gain trust from them, which obviously that crat didn't do. Is the wiki doing good now? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:25, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I guess, but you must remember this is just a wiki. Of course, a wiki which took a lot of work to do. :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :I saw the massive deletion log and figured the blog out. :Lol, Piratehunter. He was admin and bureaucrat at Wikitroid (same as myself). Was a decent user until he went completely insane about a year ago and randomly blocked a user called ChozoBoy. Then he started calling everyone "autistic morons". He also had a "pi" incident... Eventually, somebody requested him to be permanently blocked. That person eventually became an admin on Wikitroid, but was involved in a coup to prevent this one user from becoming b'crat, to gain b'crat himself, and to merge Wikitroid and MetroidWiki. He was demoted and blocked for 120 years because of this. This is the stuff I have come to expect from Wikitroid. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:58, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::He never launched any attacks on Wikitroid because he actually cared about the site. However, he launched the pi attacks on Smash Wikia with the intent of overflowing Wikia's servers with data, causing it to crash. However, Wikitroid is hosted on Wikia, so he is a complete idiot. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) No, not really. Honestly, wiki work is just a little side thing I do. I constantly am having to work and do school, and when I'm not doing that, I'm either sketching, recording music (and I have an iTunes album coming out on iTunes soon; link to a 1 minute preview of one of the songs on the album), or doing a film, acting, and/or directing. That's most of the reason why I'm not on here as often anymore. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Symbol Thingy Um..... how did you make the symbol for your wiki a little Super Mushroom? Mine is just the wikia logo. It looks like this: [ ] If it wasn't you who did that or you know who was able to make that happen, PLEASE let me know. I am the creator of my own wiki: The Bazzy Wiki PS: I do not know what SYSOP means. ☻ Unrooter 22:09, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Unrooter hello RE: Something not right I think Soda Duck is Disco Duck, a user that got along OK with SGS. SGS isn't exactly a troll, more of a powerhungry person who can't be trusted. However, to see for sure about sockpuppetry, we'd need SGS to log in and edit the wiki. (For checkuser) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 04:12, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, the duck thing is probably a coincidence. However, I do know of an alternate account of SGS. TyphlosionBlaze1. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 04:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Shy Guys No, I didn't have an account two years ago...but the fact that he had so many edits and got blocked for 20 years for vandalism kinda bothers me... (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 14:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Gallery question Should gallery pages have the category of the article the gallery is of? For instance, Mario Kart: Super Circut/gallery having the category "Mario Kart: Super Circut? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 22:20, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Affiliates Sure, go ahead. RareWiki, I guess, but I'm not sure. But if it seems important and a good way to advertise the wiki, then go ahead. But YoshiWiki, totally. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:50, April 30, 2012 (UTC) A quick question who is in charge of DK wiki?Random yoshi 777 22:12, May 11, 2012 (UTC) i ment on wikiaRandom yoshi 777 23:10, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat I would like to talk to you on chat. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :It is something I wanted to discuss in private. Can I send you an email through ? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:22, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Check your email again. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:22, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Stopping By Hi!One question:How do you change blocks to "Egg Blocks"?I want to know it to do on MY wiki AK777 01:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Does not work MediaWiki:Blockuser does not work.How can you change a block to egg block? AK777 01:28, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Toad Circuit edit Actually, the number was originally added by Sweetie554. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:50, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Conker's Bad Fur Day! I would like to let you know that I have joined the Yoshi Wiki, thanks to MassiveSodaDuck,Booswithhanger,RandomYoshi777 and Chipika123 if it's ok with you! They told me that you are the "Mr. Boss Man" around that wiki so I was just letting you know. I am enjoying the wiki so far and have already posted edits to some pages. SuperShyGuy1011 00:49, May 17, 2012 (UTC) SuperShyGuy1011 ;) Cool. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:34, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Question What wiki are you most active at? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 18:59, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Dunno. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 19:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Rollback question How many edits does it take for me to become a rollback? I saw conversations from the past about vandalism and other things (some related to our rival wiki), and i'd like to look into becoming a rollback because I am on this wiki mostly every day. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 19:55, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yes, I am trying to make the wiki's articles better than the Super Mario WIki's. An example is the Snow Guy articles of both wikis; I managed to include more info into ours than the Super Mario Wiki's. Thanks! The work you put into the DK articles is amazing. They do look more advanced, after looking at the ones on Super Mario Wiki. Great job. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I've gotten mad at far too many wikis before. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:20, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I saw on talk page messages and other things. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I am BooMaster on NIWA, although I don't edit there much anymore. The "WebChat" I went there once, never went again for the same reason you said. P.S., there are a whole lot of wikis that harass me, although I don't listen to them anymore. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) replies section 2 It says he's not registred. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:36, June 3, 2012 (UTC) tattling? What did he tattle about? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:39, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sockpuppetry Ok. I have sockpuppets (I dont use them anymore) that I used on other wikis, but nobody knows except for this soon-to-be-blocked underage guy. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:44, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I have noticed that you are very much like me, also. NIWA is so noobish (or at least the Pikmin and Mario wikis there) because they think they're better than everyone else, only thing I can think of. If they don't have an age limit, that could be a factor also. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I know, it's because I revealed the reason he made the wiki. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:51, June 3, 2012 (UTC) he added all of those things to annoy me (he actually said that on Yoshi chat once). And no, the underage guy is named MadGreenWorm. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:54, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of sockpuppetry, I really feel like sockpuppeting a troll house...but, I won't, I have better things to do. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) NIWA Please don't bash the NIWA too hard. Having healthy relations with the competition is important. It is far better than battles to the death like on the two Smash Wikis. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Eh... I find nowadays that I'm most active on wikis with major issues. Mario Wiki is getting along fine, so there is no real need. As opposed to say, Wikitroid, which has had various problems over the last year. You know, like proper education of new users, the main page looking like crap, wiki terrorists (Piratehunter), wiki tyrants (also Piratehunter), mysterious bans, and a conspiracy (not Piratehunter) that targeted me, a couple other admins, and others. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I was very aware about the "bombing" of SmashWikia. That was what I refered to as "terrorism". Aware and extremely angry. And I'd be sorta cautious about editing on Wikitroid, a couple Smash Wiki users show up once in a while. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Monobook.css I have a feeling I've brought this up a few times with you. And no offense, but if you're going to import a skin that someone else made, especially if that someone else is active, it's best to ask if they're completely done. That skin was made last year. There are many flaws in it and it is not a proper skin yet. I'd appreciate it were I asked if it was done. Cheers, Jazzi 00:55, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Replies MK7: No problem, it was fun. Shroom Ridge: LOL. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 23:35, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Funny thing reply I dunno, it's just that, the page over here to me looks better because of the extra picture and the missions info and things, and the page here seems to have been done more carefully, and, with a huge wiki like Super Mario Wiki, yeah... PS, speaking of that, I found out that at the Yoshi Wiki, we have pages on some things the SMW doesn't, like Flying Shy Guy Swarms. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 23:46, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Why the heck would they do that? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 23:53, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply and Monobook question Doing a great job! BTW, how do you add the custom images in the sidebar (or whatever it's called :p) on Monobook? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 00:01, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, a lot of the pics here are much better than the ones on Super Mario Wki's. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 00:09, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Google reply That is good, I am wondering why the Yoshi Wiki shows up after the SMW page for Red Yoshi when one searches "Yoshi Wiki". (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 00:17, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Where's Ronnoc the Hedgehog Do you know where Ronnoc is?Ultimatepower5644 19:20, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Friend I looking for Ronnoc he's a friend.Ultimatepower5644 17:21, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oh haha I was at a summer camp for my church all week (I'm Protestant Christian). --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:53, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Nice! :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:56, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Great! I think the biggest issues we have compared to Super Mario Wiki are stub articles and the fact we have half (if not less than half) of the articles they have. We need to reach 3,000 lol. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hold on, what are you wanting to do? If you want to merge course articles for Super Mario Kart, I think not. They need to stay separate. I know a couple are merged, but overall, they should stay split. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:43, June 12, 2012 (UTC) HOLD your horses. I do NOT want to split the Rainbow Road pages. I just rollbacked your edits on Rainbow Road back to mine and I'm thinking about deleting the pages you created. Waste of articles and time. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:47, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Big confusion. Have Super Mario Kart courses split, but not Rainbow Road. Any stages that reappear as new tracks (with same name) in new games stay together in one page (like Mario Circuit or Luigi Circuit). But courses like multiple ones in SMK and MKSC should be split. Does that clear up any confusion? :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:52, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I think you got it correctly. :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:58, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Lol yep the Super Mario subseries and the Mario Kart subseries are my favorites. And I was the reason you got confused, not your fault. :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:04, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure I know what that is. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:12, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok yeah I know about the Pokemon ones. I get what you're saying. Whatever. It's real information and therefore I accept it. But make sure it is REAL information. I don't want false stuff on here. Thanks. ;) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Template:Locations Hey, changed Template:Locations so it looked like other infoboxes. But some stuff popped up out of the infobox and I can't see what I did wrong. I'm not the pro coder, you and Wattz are better at that. Could you help me out? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 16:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much. ;) I may be "the boss" as you like to refer, but there are many things that you guys can do I can't. :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:41, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:New articles I know lol. I was planning on being a part of it. But I obviously won't be rewarding myself anything. ;D --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 13:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Separating Course articles Hey, I guess you didn't see my note on my summary that one day when I fixed Vanilla Lake courses. I don't have much time to do this, which is why I'm letting you know. When you separate the course article (the one you just did, Ghost Valley), you need to make the quality of the separated article the same as any other article about tracks. Therefore, the Infobox track template needs to be there, there needs to be more links, name needs to be stated at beginning of page in bold, etc. Thanks. :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 16:58, June 20, 2012 (UTC) No need to rush! It's ok! :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 02:25, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Great! :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:05, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Images I'm sorry, but I'm also sorta opposed to emulators. I don't care what others do but... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:42, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Hey, I just saw us on spotlight. Did you request us for spotlight? If so, it links to New Super Mario Bros. U, and the article sort of sucks right now. We need to expand it. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 03:05, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm. Funny... maybe Wattz did. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 13:10, June 23, 2012 (UTC) did you add that mario and sonic winter olympic games(of tails) picture well whoever it was it saved me some workEscargoonpuppy 18:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) If you haven't seen it yet, here's proof. Look at bottom of screenshot. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC) No, no, it's fine. I just don't want people thinking "a quarter of Super Mario Wiki's articles? Gee, what's Super Mario Wiki?? I'm goin' over there! That's got all the information. Screw you guys!" That's what would happen. :D --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 21:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I am aware I just figured it would be better to stick with one kind of English on this wiki. Otherwise, we'd have to alter the entire website. Um... Two times I have made a comment on Forum:Red links, and no one is answering. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 13:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Cg!Your wiki is on feautred wikis! Going to be gone again I forgot that my parents are going on vacation and I don't feel like staying home, so I'm not going to be at my house for about another 10 days, starting this evening. Just wanted to let you know that so you didn't think I randomly disappeared. You and Wattz keep everything under control. :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:09, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Random Hello! This is a Random Hello! HELLO!!! Hello again I have returned. How's everything going? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 02:26, July 15, 2012 (UTC)